


爱结束之后的爱情3.4

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	爱结束之后的爱情3.4

3

傍晚那会，鸣人是被客房服务扰醒的， 因为他忘记在门的手柄上挂上“请忽打扰”的挂牌。 

 

不抱任何希望地拿起手机，意料之中，佐助没打电话给他，甚至连条简讯都没有。

 

鸣人好奇佐助难道一点点都不想知道他离开家后去了哪里，干了什么。

 

“宇智波佐助，不爱我了就说啊，搞什么冷漠，连分手都要我先开口吗？！懦夫！混蛋！王八蛋！白痴！”鸣人抄起手机砸在地板上，把脑子里能想到的骂人的词汇通通拿出来骂了佐助一通，心头的怨愤依旧没能得到平息。 

 

好在酒店的地板上铺着又厚又软的地毯，手机没有摔坏。响起一阵震动声，鸣人下床捡起手机，看到一条简讯。

 

卡卡西： 你和你家那位吵架，离家出走了？

 

鸣人心生疑惑，卡卡西怎么知道他和佐助吵架，居然连他离家出走都知道，犹豫了一下，回复到。 

 

鸣人：没啊，我们很好啊

 

卡卡西：哦？【看透一切表情包】

 

鸣人：嗯

 

卡卡西：对我就别装咯，你家那位今天把打包好的行李都送来了。

 

鸣人：【黑人问号表情包】 打包好的行李？

 

卡西：你现在在哪？共享位置给我。 

 

鸣人：好吧。

 

一个小时后，卡卡西提着上午佐助送来的行李箱和抱枕出现在鸣人的房门口。

 

“路上堵车来晚了，你吃过没？” 

 

鸣人看到行李箱和青蛙抱枕，眼泪直往上涌，胸口闷闷的一句话也说不出来，佐助是真的不要他了。

 

“喂，喂，没事吧，眼圈怎么那么红？”卡卡西第一次见到这样的鸣人，慌了神。 

 

鸣人颤栗地深吸了一口气，把眼泪咽进肚子里，“没事，有点感冒，一感冒眼睛就泛红。”接过行李箱放进柜子里，再把抱枕丢到床上，“哈哈，真的没事的说，你吃了没？要不我请你吃晚饭啊。”

 

卡卡西一把将鸣人拉进他的怀里，用双臂紧紧地锁住，他只觉得心疼鸣人，这几年他眼睁睁地看着开朗的鸣人慢慢学会了强颜欢笑，笑容之下流露出掩藏不住的苦涩。他想知道佐助到底做了什么，能让鸣人活得那么憋屈。

 

鸣人想要推开卡卡西，可身体却贪恋着这种温暖，扎实的触感，真是久违的感觉，曾经佐助的怀抱也是这样的。 

 

鸣人和卡卡西一起办理了退房手续，前往卡卡西家。虽然卡卡西借着朋友的名义对他说，“一直住着酒店也不是个办法，贵得很不划算，去我家给你腾个房间怎么样？” 但是那个意味复杂的拥抱告诉鸣人，卡卡西并没有把他单纯的当个朋友。

 

其实他一直知道，从卡卡西第一次表白后就知道，甚至表白之前就感觉到了。可是他自己也不明白为什么表面上拒绝了表白，暗地里却放任着卡卡西对他的感情，沉默着，不接受也不回应，还自欺欺人说只是朋友。

 

这种心理是相互的，卡卡西完全明白鸣人所表现出的“默认” ，所以他即使知道鸣人有深爱的人，有离不开的人，却还是像温水煮青蛙一样，在鸣人身边，不明说着追求，也不去挑拨离间他和佐助的关系，当鸣人需要人陪伴，孤独的时候他会第一个出现，让鸣人渐渐习惯他，渐渐地变得离不开他。

 

把人当备胎的人未免就是那个心机叵测的绿茶婊，被当备胎的人也未必是没有点小九九的老实人。人心就是这样，说什么谁把谁当备胎，都还不是你情我愿，各取所需。

 

“你家一看就是‘艺术家’的家。” 刚入玄关，鸣人扫了一眼室内打趣道。 

 

他和佐助的家，每周都有清洁工来打扫，永远都是一层不染的，大理石地板干净到能反光当镜子照。卡卡西家里堆着作画材料和杂七杂八的小玩意，乍看挺乱，仔细一看乱中有序。

 

“比不上你那富人区的高级公寓，将就着住下吧。” 卡卡西替鸣人安顿好行李，又拿出一双卡通拖鞋，这双拖鞋他很早就买了，只等着鸣人来穿。“你先随便转转，熟悉熟悉。我去厨房弄点吃的。” 

 

鸣人点点头，在书房和阳台转了一圈后折回到客厅的沙发上看电视。他低头盯着脚上的拖鞋，蓝色的，印着机器猫的图案，卡卡西知道他喜欢什么。 

 

“鸣人，来吃晚饭，啊，不对，这个点应该叫夜宵。”卡卡西从厨房端出两碗拉面和一道小炒，热气腾腾，面上铺满了叉烧和鱼板。 

 

“好吃吗？”

 

“谢谢，很好吃。” 

 

鸣人用筷子挑起长长的面条卷成一团，十几岁那会佐助本是个十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，为了他学做饭，第一次做的就是拉面，那时候佐助紧张兮兮地问他“好吃吗？”，他咽下咸到能齁死人的拉面说“好吃” 。

 

“吃完饭，给你弹吉他啊。” 

 

“没想到你还会弹吉他。”

 

“看样子得让你多了解了解我。” 

 

卡卡西吃饭比鸣人快，吃完后从房间拿出一把吉他，坐到鸣人旁边开始调音。

 

“你慢慢吃，我弹给你听，有助于消化。” 

 

他倒腾了一会，侧头对鸣人露出一抹温柔的笑容，然后认真地弹唱起来，他唱着民谣，民谣里有他的故事，他想要说给鸣人听的故事。 

 

这就是卡卡西的魅力，不需要高级的餐厅，不需要西服的包装，不需要精美的菜肴，不需要昂贵的演奏家。他只要一道简单的饭菜，一把吉他，就能制造出一份能贮藏在心中无比难忘的回忆，因为他本身就是浪漫的人。

 

此时此刻，鸣人被卡卡西散发出的迷人气息和浪漫所独有的魔力深深吸引住了。这种新鲜的冲击感，掀起的层层涟漪，仿佛一下年轻了十几岁，回到了校园，内心因为爱情的萌芽和懵懂而小鹿乱撞。

 

“你平时听民谣吗？”

 

鸣人摇摇头，咽下最后一口面汤，答道，

 

“我听电音。” 

 

气氛一下没了，卡卡西哭笑不得 ，果然是鸣人啊。

 

佐助那边完事后，打算给鸣人发个视讯，关心下人现在住哪，盯着拨出键愣了几秒想想还是算了，他们彼此都需要时间冷静冷静，上午看到卡卡西想向他打听鸣人的住处也没问出口。 

 

今晚助理安排的男孩，佐助并不满意，他不喜欢约（HX）炮对象做（HX）爱时叫（HX）床声音很响。

 

点燃一根烟，打开汽车天窗，佐助稍稍向后调整座位，盯着天窗口那一小片的夜空沉思起来，他感到困惑和矛盾，明明早晨担心着鸣人，晚上却能为了发泄压力和陌生人打炮，打完炮后又开始担心鸣人。

 

佐助爱不爱鸣人？答案是肯定的，而且分手也是不可能的，他离不开鸣人，但已经不是高中那会，一日不见如隔三秋。现在就算几天见不到鸣人，甚至半把个月见不到，内心没什么不安，也没有猛烈的想念之情。

 

但他偶尔会害怕，害怕鸣人眼底不经意间流露出的失望，说话时像是舍弃了某些东西的语气，他深知鸣人的个性，比任何人都执着，可真的放弃了绝不后悔。

 

佐助害怕鸣人放弃他们的感情，摩挲着无名指上的铂金戒指，害怕归害怕，同时他非常自信鸣人不会放弃他们的感情。 

 

长长吐出一口烟，所有的物体和车窗外的景物都变得模糊起来，就这样一根烟抽完再抽一根，恍惚着，想着鸣人，想着从前，想着这些年，想着有的没的破事，天色不知不觉已接近佛晓时分。 

 

4

 

鸣人离家出走的第四天，佐助实在憋不住了，给鸣人发了条消息，问他在哪，鸣人回了三个字“要你管” 。

 

佐助的脾气一下上来了，鸣人就爱这样和他犟。十多岁二十多岁那会两人吵架，骂也骂过，动手也动过 ，但事后便会重归于好，彼此之间也没隔阂。后来不知道从什么时候开始，佐助觉得鸣人开始变得阴阳怪气，两人吵了没两句，鸣人便不说话了，坐那一副半死不活的模样看着他，哄过，打过，软硬兼施，鸣人就是油盐不进，每次吵架都没个结果，膈应的慌，这样一次又一次没有结果的吵架之后，他们在一个怪异的泥潭里越陷越深，爬也爬不出来。

 

“叮铃，叮铃，叮铃。” 

 

佐助抱着微乎其微的希望去开门， 是鼬。

 

“你来干嘛？” 

 

“我来看看可爱的弟弟和弟媳不行吗？”

 

“你弟媳不在家，想看我你已经看到了，可以走了。” 

 

“找你聊会天。” 

 

“没心情。”

 

鼬推开佐助，自顾自的进门换鞋，顺手把手里的一袋包裹地给佐助。 

 

“刚从国外回来，给你们带了点东西。” 鼬换好拖鞋，直径走向客厅一屁股瘫坐在沙发上，“你媳妇人呢？”

 

“鬼知道。”

 

佐助打开包裹，里面装着各种小吃，还有一个洋娃娃。

 

“唉唉唉，你看看，就你手里拿的这个，像不像鸣人？我逛商场看到的，实在太像了，买回来给你们当儿子。” 

 

仔细一看，还真像，圆滚滚的蓝眼睛，一样的金色头发，蜜色的皮肤，就差脸上六道胎记了。佐助看着手里的洋娃娃，想着他和鸣人真要有个儿子就好了。 

 

“你和鸣人怎么了？”

 

“说不清楚。” 

 

鼬拿过佐助手里的洋娃娃，沉默片刻。

 

“这种事确实说不清楚，两个人在一起久了就是这样，也不是所有人，但起码有一半人会这样，面对同一个人，同一张脸，同一具身体十几年甚至几十年，难免...”鼬没再说下去，转而问佐助，“你知道结婚后为什么要生孩子吗？” 

 

“传宗接代？”

 

鼬摇摇头。

 

“喜欢小孩？”

 

“不是的。” 鼬把洋娃娃放在身前的茶几上，“因为日子过不下去了。有没有打火机？” 鼬点上一支烟后，拿着打火机把玩起来，“有了孩子以后就没闲心去想那些有的没的事情，两人会多很多共同话题，有不得不早点回家吃晚饭的理由，许多以前不能被原谅的事情能够化解，还有很多。”

 

“你和嫂子就是这样？”

 

“是这样，也不全是这样，反正有了孩子，两人的感情多了一份无法割舍的责任。”鼬低头瞥了眼手表，“不早了，我得赶紧回去，八点半是亲子读书时间。” 

 

佐助丢给鼬一个白眼。

 

“话说，你家那位走了几天了？”

 

“四天。” 

 

鼬拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“把人劝回来吧，家猫在外面呆久了会变野猫的。” 

 

这四天里，卡卡西陪鸣人去看电影，一起吃一大桶爆米花。去夜市的小摊贩那吃不卫生的食物。去爬山看日出。去天台看日落。去郊外看星星。他们像疯了一样，每天不停歇的，好似有花不完的精力。

 

和卡卡西在一起的时间里，鸣人完全忘记了佐助，然而当夜深人静，入眠之前，只剩他一人时，他脑中回想的却不是白天和卡卡西做了些什么，去了哪里，他想的都是佐助。

 

鸣人不得不承认，和卡卡西在一起时是开心的，他甚至觉得要是能一直这样该多好，可他又做不到结束他和佐助的感情，即使他真的和卡卡西在一起了，也还会想回去找佐助。

 

就算和佐助走到了现在的地步，佐助仍然有着对他来说独一无二的特质，使他着迷。他每天都这样衡量着他与佐助的感情，衡量着与卡卡西之间的关系。内心饱受挣扎的折磨和痛苦，越来越没有方向。

 

每一个这样的深夜都是难熬的，可是做出决绝的了断又是那么艰难。

 

窗外的雪越下越大，寒气从窗户留出的缝隙钻入室内，鸣人躺在床上辗转反侧，愈发烦躁，索性起身把窗户全打开，让寒冷撕咬着他的脸，就在他这样毫无意义的自虐时，手机响了。

 

佐助给他发来了一条消息，语气和上次审讯犯人似的问他在哪截然不同。

 

佐助：宝贝，什么时候回家？

 

在鸣人的印象里，佐助除了和他做（HX）爱时叫他宝贝，其余时候叫“宝贝”的次数一只手就能数过来，这种语气和这种态度表明着佐助是真心想他回去。鸣人没有立马回复，约过了一分钟，佐助又发来一条消息。

 

佐助： 宝贝，真的想你了。

 

鸣人的心一下软了、酥了，关上窗户，钻进被窝里，少女怀春似的抱着手机傻笑，打字打了半天，最后全部删除，佐助接着发来了第三条消息。 

 

佐助：这几天过的好不好？ 

 

鸣人：【委屈表情包】

 

佐助：是我不好，一时说气话。

 

佐助居然主动认错了！鸣人觉得自己爱着佐助的那颗心又重新熊熊燃烧起来，他和佐助的感情要迎来第二春了。 

 

鸣人：【比心表情包】我也想你。 

 

鸣人打算明天去佐助的公司，直接给佐助一个惊喜。 

 

和佐助互道晚安后，鸣人睡的格外踏实，直到次日早晨卡卡西来敲门叫他起床。

 

“前几天都是你比我早起，今天怎么睡过头了？”卡卡西满嘴泡沫，右手拿着牙刷，吐词含糊不清。

 

鸣人挠挠头，“抱歉啊，睡过头了。” 

 

“快起来吧，上班要迟到了。” 

 

“那个...今天我不去了，要出门办点事。”

 

鸣人从事油画修复，他的工作时间其实挺自由的，只要在规定的日期之前上交修补好的作品，平时多请一两次假没关系。

 

卡卡西虽好奇，但也没多问鸣人要去办的事，点点头，“知道了。”

 

鼬离开后，佐助反复敲打自己的内心，他发现自己是真的离不开鸣人，尤其鼬最后那一句家猫变野猫 ，他的控制欲不允许鸣人背叛他，任何方面的背叛都不行。可是他自己在外面干那些事，哎 ，他在内心暗暗发誓，鸣人这次回来后，哪怕耍性子不和他做（HX）爱，他也忍着，绝对不再去打炮。

 

他确实是怀着无比真诚，乃至接近于虔诚的态度给鸣人发去那几条消息，鸣人的回复使他先前不安的内心得到了安稳，且重又充满自信。

 

奈何正当佐助认为这几年在外头做的那些对不起鸣人的事就此会被逝去的时间悄无声息的淹没，一切都画上句号，洗心革面所有都会重新开始的时候，老天爷却和他开起玩笑，又或者是故意要惩罚他。

 

鸣人离家出走一周后，佐助清早来到办公室，眼前自己的助理伛偻着腰，就快要哭出来的模样。助理对面的老板椅上，坐着 的鸣人，浑身散发出他们相识25年以来，从未有过的低气压，缓缓瞥向他的一双蓝眸仿佛冷冽的寒冰，而嘴角却挂着一抹讥笑。


End file.
